(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automated decoration and more particularly to an automated system for converting customer specified decoration from a web page, for example, to instructions for application of the decoration to an item with a printing machine and even more particularly to such a system for the application of decoration to garments with a sublimation-ink printing machine.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,404 discloses a spinning mill with a master process control computer for at least one group of machines, whereby each machine of the group is provided with its own machine control unit which controls the actuators of the machine (including any auxiliary aggregates allocated to the machine). At least one network is provided for bidirectional communication between the computer and each machine of the group. During the operation of the plant, master control instructions from the process control computer are supplied via the network to the machine control units. Each machine control unit forwards the control instructions to the actuators controlled by the machine control unit, whereby the control instructions, if required, are converted by the machine control unit into control signals which are suitable for the actuators. This patent concerns controlling the operation of a textile processing mill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,528 discloses an expert manufacturing system that generates a manufacturing plan for producing a part in an automated manufacturing system. The expert manufacturing system generates a multipurpose manufacturing geometry definitions file. The expert manufacturing system includes a rule-based expert system which uses the manufacturing geometry definitions file to generate the manufacturing plan in the form of a neutral source code file. The neutral source code is converted to machine-specific program code directly executable by a device controller, such as a logic controller or motion controller. The expert manufacturing system also includes a parametric drawing generation program for generating a drawing of the part, and a computer simulation program for simulating the manufacturing plan for producing the part. This patent concerns automatically producing a manufacturing plan and producing a desired part with a variety of machine tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,383 discloses a web-based online store including a configurator, a cart, a checkout, and a database, in which a user interface of the online store enables a custom configuration of a computer system according to an identification of a user belonging to a prescribed customer set. The configurator is provided for configuring a computer system with options selected according to a prescribed user input, the options and a respective pricing for each option being presented on a configurator web page in accordance with the identification of the user belonging to a prescribed customer set. The cart is provided for temporarily storing the customer configured computer system, the cart including a cart web page. The checkout is provided for presenting payment options and for obtaining payment and delivery information, the checkout including a checkout web page. Lastly, the database is provided for dynamically supplying configuration options to the configurator in accordance with the identification of the user belonging to the prescribed customer set. An online store method and user interface are also disclosed. This patent concerns automatically creating the specification for a computer system that a purchaser desires. It illustrates that web based specification and ordering systems are well-known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,586 discloses an apparatus and method for managing and distributing design and manufacturing information throughout a factory in order to facilitate the production of components, such as bent sheet metal components. In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the management and distribution of critical design and manufacturing information is achieved by storing and distributing the design and manufacturing information associated with each job. By replacing the traditional paper job set-up or work sheet with, for example, an electronically stored job sheet that can be accessed instantaneously from any location in the factory, the present invention improves the overall efficiency of the factory. In addition, through the various aspects and features of the invention, the organization and accessibility of part information and stored expert knowledge is improved. This patent concerns replacement of a paper based engineering drawing and manufacturing data system with a system of computer based storage and distribution of engineering drawings and manufacturing data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,993 discloses a method of, and system for, selectively reordering the reprinting of books on one or more electronic presses. In one embodiment, sensors and a processor are utilized to reorder books fouled by an auxiliary device. In another embodiment, a sensor, and a global processor in communication with first and second local processors respectively associated with first and second printing presses are utilized to reorder books on one of the first and second printing presses selected to minimize processing time and/or to maximize postal rate discounts. In another embodiment, a sensor and a press processor are utilized to reorder errored books by inserting a book back into a stream of books being printed if re-printing the book with the stream entitles the errored book to a predefined postal discount. This invention recognizes when a book containing an error has been produced by the printing press and orders the printing press to reprint a book to make up for the error.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,642 discloses an automated process and system for ordering and manufacturing personalized products over the internet. This process may apply to a limitless variety of products which are desirable to personalize. A robotic manufacturing machine offers options on multiples physical features of a product. These options are presented to consumers via the Internet. A consumer selects the options using a computer. The selected options are received by a web server and converted to machine instructions. The machine instructions are transmitted to the robotic machine which produces a product according to the instructions received. The end result is a personalized product manufactured specifically to the consumers selections as a result of a completely automated process. This patent covers ordering and automatic or semi-automatic production of any personalized product that can be produced by any robotic machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,290 discloses a method of producing a textile product, including the steps of receiving order information from a customer over a network, the order information including an image to be reproduced on the textile product; processing the order information to create an order record readable by an automated weaving machine; and causing the weaving machine to weave the textile product according to the order record so as to have a representation of the image on a face of the textile product. This patent concerns fabrication of textiles rather than clothing where the pattern is produced by weaving instead of printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,710 discloses an automated communications system which operates to transfer data, metadata and methods from a provider computer to a consumer computer through a communications network. The transferred information controls the communications relationship, including responses by the consumer computer, updating of information, and processes for future communications. Information which changes in the provider computer is automatically updated in the consumer computer through the communications system in order to maintain continuity of the relationship. Transfer of metadata and methods permits intelligent processing of information by the consumer computer and combined control by the provider and consumer of the types and content of information subsequently transferred Object oriented processing is used for storage and transfer of information. The use of metadata and methods further allows for automating many of the actions underlying the communications, including communication acknowledgements and archiving of information. Service objects and partner servers provide specialized data, metadata, and methods to providers and consumers to automate many common communications services and transactions useful to both providers and consumers. A combination of the provider and consumer programs and databases allows for additional functionality, including coordination of multiple users for a single database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,384 discloses an on-line automated printing system that quickly produces consistent printed materials. The system includes front-end customer setup and product setup modules available on a web server. A Print Ready File is produced embodying the product to be printed. The Print Ready File is compiled and all operations on the file can be completed via reference to the information contained therein. A state flag is associated with each element of the file, the flag having states such as preview, print, both, or none. The file is stored on an asset management file server. The file (unchanged) may be previewed or printed using internal flags and logic built-in to the PostScript language. A batcher service batches print jobs. A plater service accepts the Print Ready Files and outputs a plate file to a print vendor's ordering system. Over the Internet the plate file is sent to a vendor computer. The plate file is sent to a raster image processor (RIP) which outputs a bitmap to be printed. Included within the system is an imposition subsystem. A client application requests imposition of a file and pulls imposition parameters from an image logic information database. The client sends the parameters along with input and output files to a gateway service. The gateway service places the job in a queue which is monitored by a processor service. The processor service hands the job off to a hierarchy of processing services. An imposition module (with hardcoded parameters) executes the software application PRFs to perform imposition of the file and outputs the result. This patent concerns printing on paper and requires sending the print file to an outside vendor over the internet for printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,125 discloses an interactive vending machine which enables a consumer to view customized products before they are purchased and thereafter enables the consumer to purchase the customized products. The machine also keeps track of inventory so that if a particular item or accessory is out of stock, it will not be displayed on the screen for purchase. This patent is a system for allowing automatic purchasing an available product with user selected available options.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,278 discloses a method of configuring and ordering a customized contact lens for a user. The method includes the steps of displaying a template eye image to assist the user in visualizing selected options for a customized contact lens, and displaying a plurality of contact lens selection options to the user. The information includes a plurality of selectable lens colors and lens design patterns. The method also includes the steps of sending an ordering request to order a contact lens incorporating lens colors and lens design patterns selected by the user, receiving the ordering request, and manufacturing a contact lens incorporating the lens colors and lens design patterns selected by the user. This patent concerns ordering contact lenses so it incorporates a step of obtaining a prescription. Also, it is not clear that the lenses are automatically manufactured.
A number of companies offer web design and ordering of custom clothing. Dynamic Team Sports of Downington, Pa. and Neuedge Sports of Sinking Spring, Pa. use sublimation transfer printing. DesignAshirt of Tempe, Ariz. and CustomInk of McLean, Va. use screen printing. CafePress of Foster City, Calif. use different methods of printing depending on the products ordered. However, each of these companies' systems needs a human to translate what is entered in the computer into a form that can be used in actual production to print the decoration on the garment. It is easy to introduce human errors at this step.
Development of a system which can automatically translate customer input into instructions that can be transmitted directly to the printer without human intervention represents a great improvement in the field of garment decoration and satisfies a long felt need of companies that provide custom clothing.